


Bad Jokes

by Hazellikesbasil



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, I really tried an I hope you don't think it's terribly bad, I'm still new at this writing thing, M/M, but not really, not much angst, really bad jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazellikesbasil/pseuds/Hazellikesbasil
Summary: After a long day at work, Aaron and Alex return home to their boyfriends. I'm bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flavus/gifts).



> Hi~ I hope you like it. I tried really hard. if it's not what you were hoping for I don't mind trying to write you a better one.

Thomas walked into the coffee shop that his boyfriend, James, worked at. He walked up to the counter and James noticed him.

"Hey, Thomas. What are you doing here?" James asked.

'Well I was on my way to the store and I decided to swing by and give you this" Thomas handed James a yellow folded up piece of paper.

"Thank you, Thomas," James said smiling.

"But you should leave before Aaron sees me not working, you know how cranky he can get" he continued.

"Yeah" Thomas replied.

And with that Thomas gave James a quick peck on the lips and left.

*30 minutes later*

"James stop looking at your stupid note and get back to work," Aaron said as he picked up some more dirty cups and plates off the tables.

"I would Aaron, but these are just so cute" James giggled as he placed the note in his pocket.

"What does it even say? it can't be that important" Aaron responded while whipping the tables down.

"It says 'What are a ninja's favorite type of shoes? Sneakers!'" James could barely hold in his laughter.

Aaron stared at James dumbfounded.

"Are you being serious?" he asked looked James straight in the eye.

"Yeah," James said still giggling.

"I'm quite disappointed in your boyfriend, he sucks at jokes"

"Um excuse me Aaron but you can't talk about Thomas like that. Have you not heard your boyfriend's jokes? They are complete trash"

Aaron "Hey! leave Alex alone, also salty much?"

"I am not salty" James huffed.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Sure you aren't. Now help me clean up so I don't miss movie night with Alex".

"Fine" James responded.

The two finished cleaning up the coffee shop they worked at and locked up.

*James and Thomas's house*

James walked into the house and laid on the couch exhausted.

"Hey, babe, welcome home," Thomas said once he reached the bottom of the stairs.

James acknowledged Thomas's existence with a low grumble.

Thomas walked up to his boyfriend and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong Jimmy?" Thomas asked looking at James.

James sighed.

"Thanks to Aaron I just realized how bad your jokes are"

Thomas put a hand to his heart and made a face of mock hurt.

"Well excuse me but my jokes are hilarious. Not even close to bad"

James raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really. Prove it" 

"Ok I will"

Thomas cleared his throat.

"Now be prepared to laugh your socks off," he said while stretching his hands.

"ok whatever just start"

"Why do gorillas have big nostrils?"

"I don't know. why?" James asked unexcitedly.

"Because gorillas have big fingers."

"That's it?" Jame asked unamused.

"I was just warming up. Don't get your boxers in a twist"

"Ok here's the next one" Thomas continued.

"What's the best way to carve wood?"

"What's the best way?" James asked.

"Whittle by whittle." Thomas let out a loud laugh.

"Are you still warming up?" James asked dumbfounded.

"Um no, that was one of my best" Thomas responded confused.

"Oh, " James chuckled.

"Wow, way to crush my dreams of becoming a stand-up comedian"

"I didn't crush your dream, just tell them the story of your life and you'll have the whole crowd dying"

Thomas threw a pillow at James.

"Not funny"

"Well, I think it was. But hey don't be upset. Your jokes are better than Alex's. Aaron and I agree that his are complete trash"

"Really?, I'm totally telling Alex"

"You wouldn't dare"

"Too late" Thomas laughed as he pressed the send button on his phone.

James knew if Alex read the text he'd start trying to prove that his jokes weren't trash, which in turn might give Aaron a headache.

*Alex and Aaron's home*

Aaron stood outside the door of his house and searched for his keys.

Only seconds after finding them the sound of the smoke alarm ringed through the walls.

"Fuck" Aaron heard Alex yell.

Aaron quickly unlocked the door and rushed into the house. The smell of burnt popcorn hit Aaron hard as he stepped in.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked as walked up to Alex through the smoke

Alex looked at him sheeply.

"Um, well I was trying to pop some popcorn, but as you can see that didn't go so well" Alex rubbed the back of his neck.

Aaron chuckled.

"It's not funny" Alex pouted.

"Yes, it is," Aaron said while placing his stuff on the ground.

"Will you stop laughing and come help with this please?"

"Sure," Aaron said still chuckling.

Once the two were almost done Alex's phone vibrated.

Alex picked it up and as he read whatever text he got his expression began to change.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

"According to Thomas you and James think my jokes are trash. is this true?"

"Well yeah"

"How could you?

"Alex I can't help it if your jokes are bad, I mean did you really think they were funny?"

"Um yes, I did" Alex responded a little hurt.

"which ones?" Aaron asked.

"What's brown and rhymes with snoop?" Alex said.

"Poop?"

"No, Dr. Dre" Alex giggled a bit.

"Next one," Aaron said while trying not to sound bored

"Why don't dinosaurs talk?"

" Um I don't know"

"Because they're dead." Alex snorted.

"Ok then," Aaron said hiding the fact that he kind of liked that one.

"Two windmills are on a date and one asks the other, "So what kind of music do you like?"

"Please don't say something stupid"

"The other replies, "I'm a big metal fan!"

Aaron laughed.

"See I told you they were funny"

"They weren't funny, they were trash sweetie"

"Well then, no need to be rude"

"I'm sorry Alex, now let's stop this and watch a movie."

"Whatever" Alex said crossing his arms.

Aaron kissed Alex's nose.

"Stop pouting and come on"

"Fine, as long as we can watch a movie I want to see"

"That's ok with me. What do you want to watch?"

"Highschool musical 1"

"That doesn't count as a movie Alex"

"Yes it does"

"Fine whatever, we'll watch Highschool musical if that makes you happy"

"Thank you"

The two snuggled up on the floor surrounded by blankets and watched Alex's Zach Effron signed edition of Highschool musical.

Aaron would never admit it if you asked him but he secretly sung the songs in his head.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
